


I Said, Now (Modern Mob AU)

by Smokeybluebrookelyn107



Series: Speak Now [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Language, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Office, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Needy Steve Rogers, Phone Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Steve Rogers, of the mild and consensual slut shaming variety, steve rogers is a teddy bear, sub Reader, threat of public punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeybluebrookelyn107/pseuds/Smokeybluebrookelyn107
Summary: Steve's got a problem and you're the only solution.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Speak Now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	I Said, Now (Modern Mob AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago I stumbled on a little scripty post (think it was pinterest ??) where the dom was having some impure thoughts at work and had to call his sub for immediate long-distance “help”. For some reason it popped into my head and this just kinda happened. Haven’t managed to find that post again (and I’ve already been sitting on this for like a week looking for it!) so, if it’s ringing any bells hit me up so I can credit/link. Much appreciated!

Lunchtime, standing in line at the nearest store waiting to pay for a loaf of bread. That’s where you were when the music blaring through your headphones cut off and your phone started buzzing.

You pulled your phone out of your bag vowing that if it was the fifth accident claim company of the day you were going to kick the fuck off. However, with only one look at the screen, you went from Zena Warrior Princess to squealy puddle of Babydoll in nought point six seconds.

Incoming…

Daddy

At this time he had to be calling from work and you loved it when he checked in during the day. 

‘Hi, Daddy!’ You whispered lest any of your fellow shoppers heard, not that you’d care but people could be assholes.

Steve’s face filled the screen; jaw taut, eyes hard.

‘Babydoll, we have a problem.’

‘Oh no, what’s wrong?’

‘Well,’ he began, tilting his camera downwards as he spoke, ‘I’ve got a meeting with Wilson in twenty minutes and a certain person has been on my mind all morning.’

Steve held his phone outstretched, looking down from above. He was sitting in the chair that you recognised as belonging to his office, the lines of his suit fitting his form in drool-worthily perfect ways. Legs slightly apart he didn’t need to make any more effort to draw your attention to the thick, long outline filling the crotch of his tight pants. 

Swallowing, you held your phone to your chest while you assessed if the person in line behind you could see over your shoulder. 

Steve’s voice rumbled, all bass through your headphones. ‘Keep showin’ me that view, Babydoll, and I can’t be held responsible for my actions.’ 

You lifted your phone to your face again, trying to hold in that excited little squeak that tone always managed to draw out. 

‘I’m at the store,’ you said by way of explanation.

‘Uh-huh,’ he acknowledged, thoughtful, ‘there a bathroom?’

You looked around, nodding when you saw a sign on the wall above a single cubicle, the door ajar. 

A sly grin pinched at his lips. ‘Now, go into the bathroom and make sure you lock the door.’

‘But Daddy, I’m in line -’ 

‘I said now, Babydoll,’ Steve insisted, words laced with just the right amount of sternness to leave you involuntarily pressing your thighs together. 

‘Yes, Daddy.’

‘That’s better.’ 

You left the loaf of bread on the nearest shelf on your way across the store, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention by taking unpaid for goods into the bathroom with you. ‘Don’t have all day,’ Steve hurried you and you picked up the pace.

Darting into the bathroom, you dropped your bag and locked the door giving it an extra push just to make sure. ‘Good girl,’ Steve rumbled, again, ‘sit down.’ 

Doing as you were told, you hopped up onto the counter beside the sink. 

Steve undid his belt and pants, hiking them down. He was so hard that his cock was bowing against his stomach and you couldn’t help but give a little moan as began palming himself. ‘Better keep it down in there,’ he recommended, ‘Daddy’ll be very disappointed if he has to bail you out.’

You bit into your own crooked finger, successfully stifling the groan that built in your throat. ‘That’s my girl.’

His eyes dropped to your chest, breath catching in his throat as he worked his hand over the tip of his cock. ‘Now, show Daddy what’s under that shirt of his.’

The plaid shirt you were wearing like a dress was freshly stolen from Steve’s closet and he stared, fixated on how it hung over your curves. Undoing it all the way, you parted the fabric and showed off the sheer lacy bra and matching panties beneath. ‘Mmmm, love to see you wearin’ the things I give you,’ he groaned.

‘If you stopped tearing them up could wear them all the time,’ you whispered back.

‘Just in case you get a call like this from Daddy?’

'Maybe.’

A lopsided grin brought out the dimple in one cheek. When his eyes turned sweet as warmed honey like that it felt as if he could see straight through you. 'Really want Daddy to stop tearin’ things off of you, Babydoll?’

You squirmed a little under his attention, bowing your head a touch against the heat burning up your face.

'No.’

'No, what?’

'No, Daddy.’

'That’s what I thought,’ he hummed, pumping his fist more insistently at the memories you knew would be filling his head, ‘stop distractin’ Daddy, Babydoll. We don’t have long.’

‘Sorry, Daddy.’

You weren’t sorry. 

Tracing your fingers over the sheer lace of your bra you began to play with one peaked nipple. 

‘Behave,’ Steve growled, gaze turning sharp again, ‘or when I get home I’ll drag you back to that same store and I’ll show ‘em what happens to bad girls that get off on sassin’ Daddy.’ 

Clenching your legs tightly together you swallowed another moan. You had never given him reason to stand to such a threat and you couldn’t decide if he actually would. Still, sometimes you couldn’t help but push him just so that you could hear him say it. 

Steve knew you too well to have to read your mind ‘and don’t think I won’t.’ 

That had to be an advantage of having every business in the area paying up for protection. Nobody would dare bat an eyelid if he actually followed through. ‘You done misbehaving?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’

‘Good. So, show Daddy what he really wants to see.’ 

You held the camera out as far as you could, angling downwards as you parted your legs. Reaching down with your other hand, you pulled the damp lace aside. 

Steve thrust up into his own fist not even blinking at the sight that you had revealed to him. ‘Mmmm, just can’t help it can you, Babydoll? Answer me,’ he pushed when you hesitated.

‘No, Daddy.’

'And why can’t you help gettin’ this wet before I’ve even touched you?’

‘Because I’m a slut for Daddy.’

Your reply preceded a harder thrust and a deeper growl that made you moan with need.

‘That’s…right. Now, I wanna see…those fingers movin’…Babydoll, and Daddy’s…in no mood to…wait.’

He groaned at the little whimper that escaped your lips as you plunged two fingers into yourself, pace building until you were biting down on your lip to keep quiet. 

Steve’s long strokes became short and uneven focusing on the head of his cock as he watched you writhe back against the wall. 

‘Daddy?’ you whined, hearing his breathing turn more ragged every time you said his name. ‘Daaaadddyyy?’

‘Wanna…cum for…Daddy, Babydoll?’

‘Please…I need to…I need to…’

‘Show…me.’ 

His attention narrowed as you pulled out your fingers and settled them over your clit. He watched every stroke, every visible flutter of your walls like a predator intent on its prey. You felt his gaze on you as tangibly as a touch, so keyed up that you broke in no time at all. ‘That’s…it…Babydoll,’ he bit out between clenched teeth as the first waves of your orgasm rolled over you, pushing you even higher with the grunts and groans of his own release. 

Steve praised you over and over as he filled his own hand, the peak of your relief giving him one more memory to drive himself crazy over in the long hours that he spent at work and a part of you loved that idea. 

Slumped and gasping against the cool tile wall, you found yourself giggling almost hysterically. 

‘Uh-oh. Daddy made a mess,’ you teased, shivering all over again when that glint returned to his eyes. 

‘It’s a real shame you’re decidin’ to be bratty today, Babydoll,’ he mused, with a slight shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head, ‘I was thinkin’ I’d reward you for bein’ so good this week but if you don’t want it…’

‘I want it!’ You insisted, almost too loud. 

‘No more sassin’ Daddy for the rest of the day and I could be persuaded to keep it on the table.’

‘I’ll be good!’

‘Promise?’ 

‘Promise!’ 

‘That’s my girl,’ he said with a smile. ‘I gotta go get cleaned up but I’ll be home at seven, okay?’ 

‘Okay.’

‘Love you, Babydoll.’

‘Love you, Daddy.’

With one quick kiss to the camera, Steve hung up and you couldn’t help but do an excited little jig at the thought of whatever reward he had planned for you when he got home. 

Once you had cleaned and straightened yourself up you unlocked the bathroom door and rejoined the outside world. And it was none the wiser to your sabbatical from your loaf gathering endeavours. 

Picking up the same loaf that you had abandoned in your swift exit, you rejoined the back of the line. 

Hit by inspiration you pulled out your phone and snapped a quick selfie. In another second you had fired it off along with a quick message: 

Me being a good girl x

You didn’t get the chance to put it away again before it binged with a reply.

Good girl. Love Daddy x


End file.
